


Sleep Troubles (genderbent Amasai)

by treewachan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Genderbent Characters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you know me nO YOU DONT, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, and it's a school night too, boobs, fem rantaro with she/they pronouns he bc yuh, idk - Freeform, idk wtf I'm puttin here, its almost 5 am help, miu is like mentioned for 1 second, ooh yuh go get it ig, two awkward lesbians, whoe Tf do u tag, yummy boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewachan/pseuds/treewachan
Summary: Basically Shuichi has trouble sleeping because of all these thoughts in her head,,,And Female Rantaro uses she/they pronouns in this fic bc yuh
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sleep Troubles (genderbent Amasai)

2:14 am

The house is silent. Shuichi wasn't able to fall asleep somehow. Even with her girlfriend holding her while she sleeps, it still wasn't enough for Shuichi to fall asleep. For the past few days Shuichi's sleep schedule was like this. Every now and then the bluenette had thoughts that would come into her mind which kept her from sleeping. Having it be random thoughts, serious thoughts, and somehow lewd thoughts just seemed to enter her mind.

Shuichi isn't really the type to think about anything horny, but when she did she would end up thinking about Rantaro groping onto her tits and ass, rubbing onto Shuichi's pussy until she cums, hickeys being pressed onto her soft and pale skin by her lover, even just thinking about hearing her Rantaro moaning her name was enough to make shuichi blush into a deep shade of scarlet. 

The detective couldn't handle all these sexual desires in her head anymore. If she thought about it anymore she might die due to how embarrassing it is to be thinking about it. Can she even call these "sexual desires" ? She wasn't really interested of engaging in sexual activity with her partner, Rantaro. But the more Shuichi thought about it, maybe she was ready. It's all so confusing to her. Although, Shuichi was familiar with porn and masturbation but never had the chance to do anything related to those. Either she was trying to avoid it or she could never find a time and place to do so. 

"It's only natural of me to think these since I'm a girl, right? I can't be the only one who thinks about this before going to sleep-?" , Shuichi thought to herself staring out the window. The sky was painted with a very dark blue, the pale moon light with a gentle glow and a calm atmosphere should be enough to put people to sleep.

Maybe she is just horny. Whenever she would think about these bizarre thoughts, her body would start to feel are warm and tingly, her heart beating a little bit faster, it was almost a familiar feeling to running if that made sense. Shuichi tried her best to carefully flip herself over so she could face Rantaro. Instead she ended up accidentally elbowing Rantaro on her stomach. It wasn't painful, but it was enough to wake up her partner.

"Mmmn...", Rantaro mumbled, opening her eyes and trying to adjust to the dark. They stretched a little bit. "...Shuichi.. Are you awake..?", Rantaro asked waiting for a response from her girlfriend.

"Yeah...", Shuichi answered, she wished she didn't wake up Rantaro, she seemed like she was sleeping peacefully and Shuichi woke her up, now she kind of feels bad about it.

"Why..? It's 2 in the morning.."

"I can't fall asleep..."

"You can't fall asleep..?", The greenette was curious to why Shuichi couldn't fall asleep. Maybe if she knew then they can try to help her go back to sleep since they are awake at an ungodly hour. "Why can't you sleep..? Did you have a bad dream?".

"It's not that.. I'm just.. Thinking about stuff..", Shuichi told her, hoping that they wouldn't ask more about it.

"Oh..? What are you thinking about that's keeping you awake?", Rantaro asked.

Shuichi couldn't tell Rantaro about all these lewd thoughts. What if she'll find her gross after telling them these, or maybe Rantaro will leave her. Shuichi had to either come up with something right now or tell them what she's really thinking about. Before the detective could think of any actions, Rantaro spoke up.

"You can tell me, I'll listen..", Rantaro spoke in a comforting tone, she really wanted to know what's keeping Shuichi from not sleeping.

Shuichi layer down for a moment, trying to piece together what she'll say. "You sure..?", she asked.

The adventurer smiled. "Of course, I'd do anything to have you sleeping properly again, yeah?"

Even if she did want to tell her, her guts were telling her not to. "But what if it's gross...?"

"Gross? I don't mind you telling me whatever is keeping you awake.. But I'm not going to pressure you into telling it to me..", Rantaro placed her hand on top of hers.

Shuichi felt abit more safe and comfortable telling them, "Ok I'll tell you some stuff... J-just please don't be mad at me...", Shuichi spoke nervously.

"I won't get mad, I promise.", Rantaro comforted her again.

The bluenette finally had abit more courage to tell them. "Ok... Uh- I-I've been thinking about... Uhm...", before she could even continued, she whispered out the rest of what she was gonna say. 

"....I thought about having...s..sex with you....", Shuichi whispered and covered her face with her hands due to how embarrassing that was to say out loud.

Rantaro was abit shocked with what Shuichi said. They didn't really think that this would be keeping her awake. "O-oh... I see..", Rantaro was quite flustered as well. 

"I-I'm sorry!", Shuichi apologized, wishing she didn't say anything in the first place,

"Hey hey.. It's ok. I'm not mad or anything like that. It just never really crossed my mind that you'd be thinking about doing such.. things with me, y'know?", Rantaro tried to calm her down.

Shuichi was abit relived to find that Rantaro isn't mad. But she wasn't sure if they would be ok with having sex right now, since Shuichi wanted to try it out. The detective fidgeted around with the ends of her button up shirt that she didn't bother to change out of, trying to distract herself from their current situation. 

"Do you think that... if we did that.. I'll go back to sleep..?", Shuichi asked then continued to fidget with her shirt.

Rantaro thought about it. It was too early for this, but Shuichi was having trouble sleeping. Maybe they can try doing it just this once, anything to get her back to sleep. 

"Ok... Maybe we can try doing it ... We'll see if those thoughts can leave your mind after we do it.", Rantaro has never had sex before with anyone, but she knew some stuff from past conversations with Miu. However they feel ready to do it.

"Mhm... Just.. Please.. Start making me f-feel good...~", Shuichi whimpered. She was already so needy, yet she kept that to herself. Shuichi moved herself closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck, bringing her face close to Rantaro's. Eyes half lidded, heads tilting slightly towards the side, their lips met. A gentle kiss bloomed between the two. Not too long after, Rantaro slipped her tongue into her mouth. Shuichi allowed their tongue to intertwine with hers. The kiss grew more passionate as they continued, having Rantaro being the more dominant one here. Shuichi's body was underneath her girlfriend, she didn't even notice that until now while trying to catch her breath.

"...What happens here..?", After making her first move, the detective wasn't sure what to do next. This was all new to her, she wasn't sure what she was doing. 

Rantaro answered "I'm not sure, but maybe you can try telling me about all those things you thought about. Then I could maybe do it to you..?". This might not be the best idea, but it was what they had in mind.

"I'll be ok with it.", Shuichi consented. She was ready to recreate her lewd thoughts that couldn't leave her head. This is going to be an interesting night.

"Alright.. Just let me know if you want me to stop. I don't want to do anything unpleasant to your body, yeah?"

"Ok... C-can we start now..?", Shuichi needed to be touched so bad. She didn't think that she'd end up being this horny, yet here she is.

"Yes we can..~", Rantaro has been wanting to know what Shuichi wanted to be done to her. Seeing their girlfriend in heat was so beautiful to her.

Shuichi has enough confidence to tell Rantaro how she wants her to please her body. "P-please... Touch me..~ please touch my... B..boobs... Hnnnn~", her voice became more softer as she spoke when Shuichi got to the part of where she wanted to be touched, whining a little at the end of her sentence. It was still weird to say out loud. 

"Hmm? Where was it you wanted me to touch you..~? You might wanna speak up, sweetheart~", Rantaro heard her well, but they wanted to hear her cute little voice ask for these lewd requests abit louder.

Shuichi could have sworn that her soul has left her after hearing that. Hearing Rantaro speaking in such a seducing tone turned her on. The bluenette thinks that she was abit too quiet at the end. Maybe if she spoke up she'll get what she wants. This time she spoke abit more clearer "Please, Rantaro.. T-touch my b-boobs...~", Shuichi hoped that maybe she will get touched.

"Good girl~", Rantaro cooed. She cupped their hand around Shuichi's breast. The detective's tits were sensitive, but now that she's turned on her tits have became more sensitive and they needed to be touched. 

The greenette gently squeezed her breast, causing Shuichi's breath to hitch. God, Shuichi was so pretty. However this still didn't feel like enough to satisfy Shuichi. Her clothes were still on and things would just feel so much better with her unclothed body for her partner to see and touch. The detective removed the adventure's hand from her breast, then she began to undress herself. Starting from unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her bra, now revealing her chest. Her nipples were a light shade of pink which suited well for her skin, it was so adorable. Her breasts were decently sized. Rantaro couldn't wait to do all things imaginable to her tits. 

"Wow Shuichi, your body is so beautiful~", Rantaro praised her. 

Shuichi became flustered again, that praise was unexpected. Oh boy, there will be a lot of praising tonight.

Rantaro cupped her breast and rolled their thumb over Shuichi's nipple.

"Ahh~", Shuichi let out a soft moan, enjoying this sensation. Rantaro began to leave kisses down Shuichi's jawline, moving down to her neck. At first it tickled a little bit for Shuichi, she let out a few giggles here and there.

Not too long after, the pierced lady began to suck onto different places of Shuichi's neck. Shuichi was pleasured by it. Leaving Hickeys and bite marks onto her pale skin and soft skin.

"A-ahhhn~ R-Rantarooo~", Shuichi moaned, her breath was shaking due to all this pleasure her body is taking in. "I-I want m...more..~", Shuichi pleaded, this felt great. 

"Oh god, Shuichi you sound so good moaning my name..~", Rantaro commented. Shuichi's voice was so angelic. Rantaro moved her free hand in between Shuichi's inner thighs making circular motions. Moans escaped Shuichi from her mouth, all was going well for her first time.

"Haaahhh~ ah fuck~ R-Rantarooo~!", was all Shuichi could moan. It's a mixture of Rantaro's name, some curse words, and some other lewd sounds.

Shuichi craved more pleasure. She wanted Rantaro to rub her pussy so badly. She wanted it, she needed it.

"Ahhh~! Rantaro p-please~ fuck~ rub my- ahh~ p..pussy please~!", more desperate pleads evacuate Shuichi's lips. 

Rantaro didn't think that Shuichi would want so much done to her for her first time. Just hearing her cute little moans, seeing her beautiful body, it's all so pleasing. Rantaro just became addicted to it already considering it being their first time.

"Hehe~ Of course I can do that~", Rantaro accepts the request. She stopped what she was doing and undressed their girlfriend's lower half. Shuichi was wearing a plain and simple pair of black panties with a tiny ribbon bow pink at the top to make it look adorable. Rantaro slid off her panties.

"Can I continue from here?", Rantaro asked to see if Shuichi still wanted it.

"Mhm..~!", Shuichi nodded, she was ready to continue.

Rantaro moved her right hand downwards to her clit. Massaging it, rubbing up and down applying not to much pressure onto it.

Shuichi felt foreign hands rub onto her clit. No one has ever touched her there before, it feels really strange yet somehow delightful. 

"A-ahhh!", was Shuichi's first reaction. She was still new to this, this may take abit to get used to. 

"Are you ok, sweetheart? Please let me know if it's too much for you..", Rantaro came to check up on her. 

"I-I'm ok..! Just please keep going..~", Shuichi nodded that she was ok. 

Rantaro continued with what they're doing, rubbing onto the detective's clit, making her moan.

"A-ahhh~ F-fuck rantaro- aH~", Shuichi said her name like it was a prayer. Oh how it pleased Rantaro. Erotic noises from Shuichi was a huge turn on for her. The adventurer continued to rub her clit, moving down to the detective's pussy. They felt a thin layer of pre-cum rest onto her pussy. Maybe she should try stimulating her more to see how much she'll cum. Rantaro touched different spots of Shuichi's lower area to see where she'd find the most pleasure in.

"Ngh~! Ah~ p-pLease~ t-touch me there~", The greenette found the spot where the blunette wants to be touched.

"Ok ok, be patient I promise I will do it~", Rantaro spoke, prepping her.

They massaged it, rubbing it slightly deeper as she went. Shuichi's breath hitched, letting out curse words. Rantaro would slightly push in a finger inside a few times to tease Shuichi.

"Ohhh~ p-please~! Put it in..~", Shuichi cried. She was ready to put it inside.

"Ok, I'll do it. Just spread your legs abit more open, ok sweetheart~?', Rantaro was about to put it in.

Shuichi did what she said and spreader her legs abit more so it could be more easier to take her fingers in and out. Rantaro began to push in her index finger slowly into Shuichi's enterance, trying their best to not hurt her. 

The detective flinched abit to her finger being pushed inside her. It felt so strange, a lot more strange than rubbing her clit. Soft moans escaped her lips. 

"Ahhnn~ s-shit~ mmm~ R-Rantaro~", Shuichi moaned. Not to long after, most of their finger entered inside her pussy.

"A-Aahh~!!", Shuichi screamed with pleasure. Nothing has felt so weird but pleasing at the same time. 

"Ahh~ Shuichi- it feels tight-", Rantaro felt her pussy tighten around her finger. It felt nice and they wasn't complaining about it.

"I-I'm gonna start putting it in and out. Is that ok for you..?", Rantaro asked.

Shuichi nodded quickly signalling that she wants it. 

Rantaro does what she asked for. Slowly thrusting her finger in and out of Shuichi. Her body has never felt so warm and tingly before once they began to thrust.

Shuichi's moans have became more and more louder by each thrust. Her hair was all over the place, a thin layer of sweat has coated her body, the room was filled with lewd sounds from Shuichi.

Rantaro's thrusts have became a bit faster, finding a rythm they can use. Pleasure has washed over Shuichi's body, her mind was all fuzzy and she couldn't think much, it was rather just her becoming a moaning mess, The two of them having the time of their lives despite how early it is in the morning.

The greenette managed to slip in another finger into Shuichi. Tears rolled down Shuichi's cheeks, she can't t focus much about her current state. It feels too good.

"Haaah~! Rantaro- ohhh~ I-I'm close~!!", she warned Rantaro before she climaxed onto them.

"ah~ I-it's ok~ just keep going until you're tired~", Rantaro wouldn't mind her climaxing onto them. 

"God, you're so pretty like this, sweetheart~ I never thought that I'd get to see t-this side of you~", The adventurer praised her.

"ahhh~ a-ahhn~ Rantaro~ R-Rantaro~ fuck~", moans and faint thrusting sounds filled the room.

A few moments after Shuichi has reached her climax and came onto her girlfriend's fingers.

"ahhh~ s-sorry rantaro..~", Shuichi apologized. She didn't mean to cum on her.

Rantaro smirked "Nah, it's ok. I don't mind it."

Shuichi let out a tired giggle, "hehehe...."

"Now, are you still up for a round two?", Rantaro asked, they were tired but they were down for one more round.

Shuichi smiled "As much as I want to continue, I'm feeling sleepy..."

"Hehe yeah, we really did seem to enjoy this but I can understand why you're tired. It is our first time after all, yeah?", Rantaro smiled back.

"Ah, thank you for wanting to do this with me.. It was lots of fun and I hope we can do it again some other time..", Shuichi thanked her.

"Yeah, of course! We can do this again whenever you like. But now we should get cleaned up, ok?", The two of them felt sticky and weird after Shuichi came onto them.

After cleaning up they layed in bed, feeling sleepy.

"Mm.. Goodnight Rantaro..."

"Goonight Shu..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 5 am fucking h e l p me-  
> Anyways this is so cringe why did I write this lol  
> What in the 50 shades of grey is this-  
> Omg I'm so hungry smh


End file.
